ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Unversed
The gang arrived at the palace, only to discover that the front door is guarded by the uncontrolled Unversed. Terra: Not here too! Reia: Kiva, Ella! Stay back! Kiva: Okay. Be careful Reia, and be careful my love. Terra: Leave them to me! - Terra summoned his Keyblade and quickly destroyed the Unversed with one swift and multiple blows. Kiva: Great job, my love. Terra: Thanks, sweet pea. Ratchet: Okay, here's where we part ways and regroup. Most of us will enter through the roof. Reia: And Terra will help the three of us through the main door. Kiva: Right. Genis: But, Reia.. You forgot to-- Oh, wait.. I forgot. Kiva: That's okay. Reia has the auto switch on her dress. Reia: It's on this bracelet whenever I need to change quickly. Hey.. Now that you brought that up, this is a good opportunity to test it. - Reia walks back and pushes the button. A light flashed before their eyes and it was revealed to the gang that Reia not only has the black dress, but was looking stylish too. Ratchet: Whoa... Sasha: Reia.. This design.. Kiva: It's beautiful... Reia: Thanks. Angela made the bracelet and Sasha helped me with the dress design. Sasha: I'm glad I help you, but I didn't expect the overall appearance. Kiva: Totally. Genis: At this point, Kit will fall on heels over Reia instead of Ella. Reia: Don't worry, Genis. According to the official history, Kit will find a girl who will caught his interest. Meaning Ella. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Alright, see you on the second floor. Terra: Alright. But stay behind me or you'll get hurt. Reia: Of course. Terra: You're not worried? Ella: Didn't you tell Kiva it was important to stay strong? Terra: Oh, um...I guess I did. Kiva: Yeah, you did said that. Terra: So...you ready? Reia: Let's go. - As they enter the palace, the hallway was blocked with more Unversed. Reia: Great.. More of them.. Kiva: Terra, you think you can take down the Unversed for us? Terra: Alright. - Terra attacks the Unversed and clears the hallway, one section at a time. Reia: I have to be honest with you, Kiva. We can't keep using Terra as a bodyguard. Kiva: I know. - Terra suddenly back off from a strong Unversed and Reia is forced to fight. Reia: Guess I have no choice.. - Reia pushed the button on the bracelet, changed back to her warrior outfit and defeated the last Unversed in Terra's place. Terra: Okay, that's all of them. Kiva: Great. Thanks for the last-minute help, Reia. - Reia quickly goes back to her dress. Reia: Don't mention it. Come on, the ballroom is just ahead. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - At the door, which leads to the ballroom, Terra suddenly stopped. Terra: Looks like my work here is done. You three go on ahead. Reia: I understand. Ella: Oh, thank you.. Um... Terra: Terra. Ella: Thank you, Terra. Reia: See you in the second floor, Terra. Category:Scenes